Odcinek 6157
20 września 2011 40px 11 sierpnia 2015 40px 18 listopada 2016 |reżyseria= Deveney Kelly |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Kay Alden Rex M. Best |producenci=Bradley Bell Mark Pinciotti Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Edward Scott Ron Weaver Rhonda Friedman |odcinki= 6156. « 6157. » 6158. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie thumb|320px|Ridge ignoruje uwagi Thorne'aW domu mody "Forrester", Steffy zdradza Thomasowi, że ona i Liam całowali się podczas spaceru po plaży. Kobieta tłumaczy jednak, że był to niewinny pocałunek. Jej brat martwi się myślą, że Steffy zakochała się w Liamie, który za kilka miesięcy poślubi Hope. Thomas podkreśla, że Steffy zamieniła swoją wdzięczność do niego w namiętną historię miłosną. Próbuje on zniechęcić Steffy do podążania za Liamem, ale ta szyderczo stwierdza, że ich wzajemne relacje polegają wyłącznie na przyjaźni. Rozmowę rodzeństwa przerywa pojawienie się Ridge'a, Brooke i Hope, którzy przybywają na spotkanie. Wkrótce dołączają również Eric, Stephanie oraz Thorne. Ridge ogłasza zebranym, że kolekcja "Hope for the Future" przekroczyła oczekiwania sprzedażowe w oparciu o wyniki firmy z całego świata. Eric zauważa, że minęło dużo czasu, odkąd ich ostatnia linia wzbudziła wśród klientów takie emocje. Thomas zaś przypomina, że kolekcja "Taboo" była bardzo udaną linią, przyjętą z porównywalnym zachwytem. Thorne tymczasem uważa, że kolekcja Hope zwróciła na siebie uwagę, ponieważ firma przeznaczyła na jej promocj ogromną część funduszy kosztem każdej innej linii, w tym "Intimates" oraz "Taboo". Mężczyzna nie ukrywa przez Ridge'em, że uważa to za złą decyzję. Starszy brat próbuje uciszyć Thorne'a, ale on i Steffy uznają, że Ridge potrzebuje bardziej zrównoważonego podejścia do reklamy. Thorne dodaje, że Ridge myli się co do "Taboo", ale on odmawia uzasadnienia swojej decyzji. Eric i Stephanie wydają się być zaniepokojeni, zaś Ridge uznaje, że oddanie wszystkich pieniędzy firmy za zwycięzcę - "Hope for the Future" - było właściwą decyzją. Dodaje, że postanowił przekazać cały budżet reklamowy na kolekcję Hope, mając również na uwadze jej nadchodzący ślub. Thorne protestuje, podobnie jak niezadowoleni Eric i Stephanie. Steffy podkreśla, że śluby często nie przebiegają zgodnie z planem i może stanowić to dla nich stratę pieniężną. Hope zapewnia jednak zebranych, że jej ślub odbędzie się bez przeszkód. Thorne, Thomas oraz Steffy wychodzą. Później, Steffy wytyka Hope, że zaniedbuje ona Liama. Dodaje, że utrzymanie przy sobie Liama może nie być tak łatwe, jak Logan sobie wyobrażała, odkąd koncentruje się na swojej karierze. Hope próbuje przeciwstawić się Steffy, która pozostaje niezrażona. W piwnicy "FC", Marcus i Dayzee przeżywają romantyczne chwile, całując się. Przerywa im pojawienie się Taylor, która szuka Thorne'a. Marcus przekazuje kobiecie, że Forrester udał się na spotkanie z rodziną. Hayes dopytuje, czy to spotkanie akcjonariuszy, ale Marcus stwierdza, że nie wiem, po czym sam udaje się na poszukiwania Thorne'a. Gdy kobiety zostają same, Dayzee pyta Taylor o przepowiednię Anthony'ego i tajemniczego człowieka, który miał się pojawić w jej życiu. Hayes potwierdza, że przepowiednia Walkera sprawdziła się, a tajemniczym mężczyzną okazał się być Thorne, który już dawno udowodnił że jest troskliwy i opiekuńczy. thumb|320px|left|Thorne informuje Steffy i Thomasa o udziałachNa górze, Thorne, Thomas i Steffy ubolewają nad faktem, że cały budżet reklamowy "Forrestera" został przeznaczony na linię Hope. Dzieci Taylor uznają, że to dla nich prawdziwe "uderzenie w twarz". Thorne sugeruje jednak, że pewne rzeczy mogą ulec zmianie. Steffy i Thomas skarża się, że muszą zaakceptować autorytet Ridge'a i Brooke, ale Thorne wyjaśnia, że gdyby Taylor był odpowiedzialna za wszystkie akcje swoich dzieci, stanowiłoby to 55-procentowy udział firmy, czyli poważną siłę głosu . thumb|320px|Thorne próbuje powstrzymać TaylorPo spotkaniu firmowym, Brooke i Ridge komentują opinię Thorne'a na temat zarządzania funduszami reklamowymi firmy. Rozmawiają również o obawach Stephanie związanych z nakłonieniem Taylor do zwrotu akcji, które Stephanie obiecała Thomasowi. Ridge uważa jednak, że Taylor jest najmniejszym z ich zmartwień. "Nie byłaby tego taka pewna", oznajmia Taylor, która zjawia sie w gabinecie, po czym dodaje: "Nawet piekło nie ma w sobie tyle wściekłości, co pogardzana kobieta". Brooke wychodzi, aby ona i Ridge mogli przedyskutować akcje firmy. Forrester próbuje przekonać byłą żonę, by przekazała mu akcje lub prawo do głosowania. Zapewnia, że rozumie jej wątpliwości, ale zapewnia, że rozdzieli akcje po równo. "Wiesz, że możesz mi zaufać", pyta kobietę. Zjawia się Thorne, któremu Taylor wyjaśnia, że Ridge próbuje ją przekonać do przekazania mu udziałów. Wzburzony Thorne prosi kobietę, aby tego nie robiła. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Marcus Forrester Kategoria:Stephanie Forrester Kategoria:Thomas Forrester 3 Kategoria:Brooke Logan Kategoria:Dayzee Leigh Kategoria:Hope Logan 2 Kategoria:Eric Forrester Kategoria:Ridge Forrester Kategoria:Taylor Hayes Kategoria:Steffy Forrester 5 Kategoria:Thorne Forrester 3